Shadow of Blue
by BirdieGoBoom
Summary: To the rest of the world, she was merely a shadow of something long dead." Another chapter in the Series of Evil; a story of Rejection, Loyalty, and a Forbidden Love that was never meant to be.
1. Shadow of Blue: Part One

_**Shadow of Blue**_

"It all began a long time ago…" She murmured to herself as she watched the raindrops collect on the window pane. Her words were not meant to be heard; the memory of her past was forbidden. It was something that everyone, save for herself and her brother, had willed themselves to forget. Because of this, she was ultimately forgotten as well. The young woman ran her fingers through her dark blue hair as she delved into her thoughts.

***

Her brother was the only son of the King and Queen; the Prince of Blue, as many called him. Some day, he would sit on the throne, like his father before him. But the King was unfaithful; he grew bored of his wife. _She_ was the product of the King's affair with a servant girl. In order to preserve his reputation, he completely disowned his daughter when she was young, and had the servant 'taken care of".

She remembered that day so clearly; through she too would rather forget.

The Prince and his sister were playing together in the courtyard. They chased each other around the vast space, played hide-and-seek amongst the greenery, and chatted as they sat by the fountain. Secretly, she wished that those days had never come to an end, but such was fate; cruel and unforgiving.

The King emerged from the castle, and the two children ran to embrace him. He held his son, but pushed his daughter away.

"Father?" She said shyly. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Child," he began, releasing his son who went to his sister's side, "your very existence is wrong. From this moment on, I am not your father, and my son is not your brother."

"B-but I…" The girl began to weep quietly, tears streamed down her cheeks, but her brother wiped them away with his sleeve.

"Why would you do such a thing? To disown your own daughter to hide your sins? You- you are a monster!" The Prince glared at his father, even dared to make eye contact.

"How dare you!" The King roared as he brought his hand down across his son's face. "You disrespectful child!"

The Prince of Blue gingerly touched his cheek where a red hand print had begun to appear. He said nothing.

"From this day on," the King once again looked down upon his daughter, "you do not exist. I will permit you to live here, but not for your sake. You are not to speak of this, or of anything. Do you understand?"

She nodded weakly.

"My son, since you seem so attached to her, she is now your responsibility. Do with her what you will." And with that, he turned to leave.

"Will you be okay?" The Prince asked after the King had left.

She nodded again, not daring to take her gaze off of the ground.

"Look at me." He said gently.

She obeyed, and looked into her brother's clear blue eyes.

"Though the world may have forsaken you, I will not. I promise." He brought his sister, who had begun to cry again, into an embrace.

Looking back on it now, she realized that this was the moment she had fallen in love with her half-brother.

"P-please…" She murmured. "Let me repay you for your kindness. Please let me work as your servant so I may earn my keep."

"Such a thing is not necessary." He replied.

"But… I will be useless… I exist to no one else but you…" She murmured through her tears.

"…Alright, but I won't let you wok yourself silly. I will treat you well." He knew that this was for the best; he knew that his sister would now have a reason to live, at the least.

That was six years ago, and the Prince had kept his promise. The two siblings had always stayed close to one another, though other people never saw her, or pretended that they didn't. Her brother was the only one who still remembered her name. The King had held true to his word; his daughter no longer existed. To the rest of the world, she was merely a shadow of something long dead.

All of these years, she had locked away her secret love for him. It was a forbidden love; a love that could never be. For now, his smile was enough to satisfy her; she worked hard to please him. Maybe someday they could be together… All she could do was hope and dream.

She sighed, and looked out of the window to the gray, rainy scenery. Somehow, it was suited for reminiscing. It is what one's mind tends to do when there is no work to be done. In truth, she only gazed out the window so she would see her brother return. He'd had some important business in the Green Country to attend to that day and had left early in the morning. It was almost evening now, and she had a feeling that the Prince wouldn't return in time for his evening meal.

She turned her eyes away from the dreary landscape and looked at the furniture in her room. It contained little more than a bed with royal blue sheets, a wooden armoire, and a mirror, but a magnificent black grand piano sat in the far corner of the room. It had been a gift given to her by the Prince for her birthday a few years ago. She had taught herself to play, and had become very skilled, but the melodies fell on deaf ears. The Prince was the only one who heard her music, and she was happy; he was the only person in the world that meant anything to her.

She took a seat on the bench after taking a wooden box from the armoire. It was a music box that she had made herself; it was to be a gift for her brother. She had almost finished it; only the finishing touches on the tune needed to be completed. The song was something she had composed herself, something that she had put her heart and soul into. The box was to play a melancholy melody that would remind anyone of a rainy day such as this.

After playing through the last section of the song on the piano, she added the remaining notes by carving a few holes into a metal cylinder, which created raised, oval shaped bumps in certain places. Then she shifted a few of the mechanical parts, closed the lid, and opened it again. The melody began to play, and the sounds of the chimes echoed throughout the room. She listened intently while she wrote a note on a piece of paper. Just as the song finished playing, she placed her feather pen back into its inkwell. With a smile, she attached the note to the music box after closing the lid.

"I hope he will like it…" She murmured to herself. But wait - how long had she been sitting there? Hastily, she rose from the piano bench and rushed to the window. The Prince's carriage was already sitting inside of the main gates, and she wasn't there to greet him. She placed the music box where she had been sitting only moments ago and dashed out of her room. Though she didn't notice it, her footsteps did not echo as she ran through the castle's empty halls.


	2. Shadow of Blue: Part Two

The young woman made it to the main doors just before her brother entered. "Welcome back, my Prince." She greeted. "Shall I prepare your evening meal?"

"That won't be necessary. Our friends in the Green Country were kind enough to provide food." He replied with a smile. "There is something that I would like to speak with you about."

His words were sudden, and caught her off guard. "Oh?"

"Let us go somewhere more private. Come with me."

She had always wondered why he said things like that, but nodded, and followed her brother to a room with little more than a couple of chairs. The two would often come here to have conversations; it made her happy that someone would still speak with her. Upon entering the room and closing the door, the Prince and his servant moved their chairs so that they were facing each other.

"…Sister," he paused a moment and took a deep breath. "I think I've fallen in love."

"With who?" She inquired, through the words came out differently than she had intended them to. "Oh, I'm sorry… That was rude of me…"

"Don't apologize; you were not being rude." He chuckled because of his sister's behavior. She was the type of person who apologized for just about anything, even if she wasn't at fault. "Besides, I wanted to tell you anyway. I trust you; I feel like I can talk to you about anything."

She felt completely stupid, and her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. And it wasn't just that; she was ashamed as well. Her brother shared all of his deepest secrets, yet she was keeping something from him. But that aside, she was curious. Her brother had been with many women, but just couldn't seem to find the right one. As a result, his relationships lasted a couple of weeks at best. The two siblings had conversations similar to this many times, so she wasn't quite sure what to think.

"I met her when I went to the neighboring country today."

The Prince proceeded to tell his sister about the day's events in detail: How she had bumped into him on the street and apologized with such a sweet voice. How their eyes met and they smiled… And how her beautiful green hair seemed to glow in the mid-day sun... She knew from the loving was her brother spoke of this woman that he truly was in love.

This spelled the end for all of her hopes and dreams; her fantasy world had come crashing down. Though she knew it would happen someday, she felt her heart breaking in two. She wanted nothing more than to cry, but she forced a smile for her brother's sake. "I'm so happy for you." In a way, she truly was. Even if she couldn't be with him, this green-haired woman put the grandest smile on his face. Her brother's happiness was much more important than her own; in fact, it was one of the only things she treasured.

"It means a lot to me to hear you say that, sister." He sighed, feeling relieved that he had his sister's approval. "I have made plans to see her again tomorrow. I should be back sometime during the evening."

She nodded, and the two left the room.

***

That night, she cried until she fell asleep. Even her dreams offered no consolation; she tossed and turned as she fell into a nightmare.

The young, blue-haired woman watched in silence as her brother's relationship with this new woman continued. The Prince and the green-haired woman even married… But they left the castle and her behind. That was it; there was no one left who would acknowledge her. She had ceased to exist; her brother had broken his promise.

She awoke to find that her pillow was once again damp with tears. "Please… Please don't leave me…" She whispered as she cried silently. Sleep did not find her again for the rest of the night.


	3. Shadow of Blue: Part Three

Things had continued normally for about two weeks. Every day her brother would leave early in the morning to visit his beloved in the Green Country. He never seemed to be hungry when it came time for his evening meal, if he was home.

She tried to ignore the loneliness by immersing herself in her work, but it was to no avail. She couldn't even bring herself to play the piano which she loved so dearly. The music box that sat on the piano bench had begun to gather dust. Suddenly, she heard voices coming from outside her door.

"Did you hear?" One woman asked in a hushed whisper that brimmed with excitement.

"About what?" The other inquired.

"A messenger just came to the castle and said that something happened in the Green Country today."

"What sort of thing?"

"The Green Country has been set aflame."

"What?!? Isn't our Prince there?"

"Yes. I do hope he will make it back safely…"

She couldn't decipher any more of the conversation, since the two servants had begun to walk down the hall, and were now out of earshot. At that moment, she realized what she must do; she would go to the Green Country to rescue the woman her brother loved. She grabbed a black hooded cloak, and set out to accomplish her task.

***

It was almost dark; only a small band of vibrant pinks and reds were visible above the treetops. She silently walked into the stables near the back wall of the castle. She saddled up a jet black horse and rode away. She wondered if anyone would notice that it was missing, but quickly dismissed the thought.

In order to avoid running into the Prince, she evaded the main path and took only back roads. Her cape fluttered behind her as her horse dashed onward. Even from this far away she could see a cloud of smoke looming overhead, and an orange glow in the distance.

***

The sky was black once she reached the Green Country. The smoke in the air was almost suffocating, but she trudged onward. She had dismounted her horse a while back to save the poor creature from inhaling massive amounts of smoke. As she walked, she saw the shells of burnt-out buildings, but no people. Had the villagers been able to flee? Or had they been consumed by the flames?

It was then that she heard two faint voices. One seemed to belong to a young man, maybe thirteen or fourteen, but the other belonged to a young woman. As she followed the voices, the conversation became heated.

"But I _want_ you to kill me." The woman said.

"But I-"

"I've only stayed with the Prince of Blue for this moment… I could never love him as I live you. You must kill me so we can have peace once more."

"A-alright."

"Give me your hands; I'll help you."

The blue-haired woman was finally close enough to see who the voices belonged to: She recognized the young man as a servant from the Yellow Kingdom, but the woman… The woman had long, beautiful green hair. She was the person her brother loved so dearly.

The green-haired woman took the servant's hands and the silver blade of a knife glinted in the distant glow of orange flames.

"No!" The Prince's sister cried, running towards them. But it was too late; the knife was plunged in to the green woman's chest right before her eyes. Her crimson blood spattered onto the two servants, and dyed the blackened grass red where she came to rest.

"N-no…" Both servants murmured as they dropped to their knees.

"How could I let her die? But that woman… She didn't even… Oh, my Prince, I'm so sorry…" She whispered between sobs.

"How could I have killed her? I loved her… I-I've done this all for you… I had to protect your feelings, my Princess…" Tears had also begun to stream down the young man's face, but this was a duty he had to perform.

In that moment, the servants were more alike than they would ever know. But time was short; each of them had a report to return with, and would have to leave immediately. There was no time for grieving, no time for anger. She rose from her knees, took a long look at the Yellow Kingdom's servant and the green-haired woman who was covered in her own blood, and turned to leave.

"What will you do?" The young man's question was barely audible.

"I… I'll tell my Prince what has happened here, but I won't tell him about you."

"Why? I've done something so terrible… Don't you want me to be punished?"

There was silence for a long time, but she finally turned to face him. "You've already punished yourself. You have suffered just as much as I have. I'm doing this because I think I understand." She walked over to him and held out her hand. He took it, and she helped to his feet.

"Thank you…"

After he released her hand, she noticed that her palm was more bloodied than before.

"I'm sorry we had to meet in such a way." He said. "Maybe… Maybe we could have become friends."

Friends? How nice that would have been. She had never known friendship with anyone other than her brother… "Perhaps." She replied as the two went their separate ways, never to meet again in this lifetime.


	4. Shadow of Blue: Part Four

Much to her surprise, the Prince was waiting for her just inside the castle's main doors. "Sister, I was so worried about you! Where in the world have you been?" He pulled his sister into an embrace, but quickly released her. A horrified expression had played across his normally calm and gentle face. "Y-you're covered in blood…" He pulled the hood away from her face as he spoke. "A-are you alright? What happened to you?"

"…Could we… talk elsewhere?" She couldn't even bring herself to look at him as she spoke.

"Oh, yes, of course." The Prince took his sister's hand and led her to the room where they had always held their private conversations.

"She began to talk after the two had situated themselves in their respective chairs. "…Brother…" Her voice trailed off; she had begun to cry again.

The fear in the Prince's eyes had vanished, leaving only concern. He gently wiped away his sister's tears with his fingertips. "Please, don't cry. You can tell me anything; things will be fine."

"I-I went to the Green Country after I heard about what had happened."

"Y-you… You went there? But why would you put yourself in so much danger?"

"I did it for you…"

"For…me?"

She nodded. "I wanted to save the woman you loved so very much…" She paused for a moment to regain her composure. "And… I was worried about you too…"

"Sister… When I was in the Green Country today, I couldn't find her. I think she escaped to-"

"Please, just listen..."

The Prince seemed taken aback, but said nothing.

The blue-haired woman proceeded to tell him about the day's events in detail: How the smoke blackened the sky, how the village seemed to be completely deserted… How she had followed two distant arguing voices… She told him about the death of the woman he loved, and how she came to be covered in her blood. His sister left out only two things; she did not speak of the servant, or of the green-haired woman's true intentions. She could not bear to cause him any more pain.

"S-she's… dead? H-how can this be? Please, you can't be…" But the Prince knew what she spoke was the truth. The person he loved had perished. Suddenly, he leapt up from his chair and moved his right hand to something at his waist. His sister's eyes grew wide with terror as he pulled out an unsheathed knife.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm ending this." He replied solemnly. "Without her, life is not worth living."

"Brother, please don't-!"

But it was too late. He had driven the knife into his own chest, spattering his scarlet blood in its wake. He fell to the floor, and was still.

She touched her own face and felt the damp warmth of her brother's blood; then she screamed. Her high-pitched cry would have been enough to momentarily stop one's heart, had anyone heard her. The blue-haired servant knelt down at her master's side and began to wail through her tears. Her brother, the only person who truly cared about her, was dead; the only person in this God-forsaken place that acknowledged her existence was gone. She laid her head down on his motionless chest; it was still warm… As she wept, his blood soaked into her hair. In that moment, it came to her; she had made a decision. Tonight, she would end her own life.

She lifted her head, the right side of which was dyed red, and removed her cloak. She ripped the black material into strips and set them aside. After taking a deep breath, she gently removed the knife from his flesh. To prevent him from losing any more blood, she tightly bandaged the wound after removing his shirt. Her face flushed red, and she tried not to look as she re-did the buttons. And now, it was time. She lay down next to him and lifted the knife.

"I love you, my Prince. Perhaps we can meet again…" And with those words, she plunged the blade into her heart. At last, she succumbed to death's sweet embrace.


	5. Shadow of Blue: Part Five

She hadn't even been dead for thirty minutes when the Prince began to stir. The knife had missed his heart and lungs, and his sister's bandages had prevented him from losing a lethal amount of blood. He tried to sit up, but was met with a splitting pain that radiated throughout his body. "Uh-!" He moaned as he fell back to the floor. "S-sister… Where are you?" He turned his head to the left and saw her; the handle of a blade protruded from her heart. Confused, he patted his own chest, but felt nothing. He could, however, feel the tightness of the cloth bandages on his skin… Gingerly, he reached over and placed a hand on her face; it was as cold as ice. No remnants of warmth remained, life no longer coursed through her veins. "S-sister!" He sat up despite the pain and shook his sister, hoping she would wake. He couldn't believe that she was dead; he wouldn't believe it. "Please, open your eyes!"

No response.

"Don't leave me! Please… Please…" He stopped shaking her lifeless corpse and broke down in tears. "N-no… This- I must be…" The pain in his chest was overwhelming now; he wasn't sure how much more he could withstand. "Someone, please help!!!" He yelled. The Prince blacked out just as someone opened the door.

***

When he awoke, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. It was dreary looking; the only color present was the sunlight that flooded in from a window behind his bed.

"That's right…" He murmured. "This must be-"

"A hospital." A man in a white lab coat finished his sentence. "And I am your doctor. So tell me, how are you feeling?"

He shifted in his bed, but felt no pain. "Better, actually…"

"Good. The King and Queen will be in to see you shortly." He turned to leave, but stopped suddenly. "They stayed with you through the night, though I'm sure you were not aware of that."

The Prince frowned as the doctor left the room. There were only two people he'd wanted at his bedside, but they were both dead. Looking back on it now, he knew that he was to blame for his sister's death. If he hadn't been so rash, she would still be alive. How selfishly he had acted…

"Ah, my son. It's good to see that you are awake. We were worried about you." The King said as he and his wife sat down hear his bed.

"What of my sister?" The Prince asked, ignoring his father's words.

"Poor thing…" The Queen murmured. "He must still be dazed."

"You don't have a sister." The King added.

"What did you do with her?" The Prince questioned. This time, his disgust with his parents was evident in his tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I won't tolerate your lies anymore, father!" He shouted, seething in anger. "Tell me what you did with her!"

The Blue Kingdom's ruler stood up, and leaned over his son. "I buried that worthless child in the animal cemetery, where she belongs. And if you _ever_ speak to me in such a manner again, I will see to it that-"

The Prince wasn't listening. He hated his father with a burning passion for how he had treated his only daughter. His words no longer had merit. "I'm leaving this place." He said, sitting up in his hospital bed.

"Darling, you wounds have not healed yet." The Queen protested.

"I am fine." He snapped back. "There is work to be done, and it cannot wait." The Prince would leave the hospital regardless of his parents' words; he had some important business to attend to, something he must do.

***

Her spirit was restless; certain affairs had kept her bound to Earth. She would have to wait patiently until the time came when she could fulfill her obligations. In silence, she watched as her brother placed flowers on her grave.

"I'm so sorry; it's my fault that you're here." He murmured. "If only I had not been so selfish…"

She wanted so desperately to tell him that everything was fine. She wasn't angry, only glad that he had lived. But even if she spoke, he would not have heard her.

"Sister, I miss you so much; things just aren't the same without you…" He paused for a moment, as if deciding something. "I'm going to exact my revenge; the Yellow Kingdom will fall. I cannot let that tyrant Princess of theirs continue to rule. Sister, if you're still here, if you can hear me… I'd like it very much if you stayed by my side." It felt strange, talking to someone who really wasn't there. "I'll have to leave for the Red Village now, if I am to be there before nightfall. I promise that I will return."

She smiled, happy that he would speak to her even now, and followed him to the stables.

He mounted the jet black horse that she had ridden only yesterday, but suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned, but saw nothing. She had taken a seat behind him on the creature, but he could not see her. As the horse galloped onward, she watched the familiar scenery go by.


	6. Shadow of Blue: Part Six

The Prince had heard tales of a Red lady mercenary who lived in the Red Village. She had fashioned together an army of sorts, and was at the head of the rebellion, or so went the rumor. Seeking her out was his goal. If this woman truly existed, the combined strength of the Red Village's army and his own may just prove strong enough to overthrow the Yellow Kingdom.

Something was going on in the town; that much was evident from the excited cries that rang throughout the streets. Words began to form from the echoes as he neared his destination.

"And we shall see to the fall of the Yellow Kingdom!" A woman's voice exclaimed.

Her encouragement was met with the loud cheering of a crowd. The Prince knew he was in the right place. As he walked into the town square, everyone fell silent; they knew exactly who he was.

"Prince of Blue, what business do you have here?" The woman shouted her question across the sea of people.

"I have come because I seek to help you." The villagers had parted, forming a path for him, and he moved towards her as he spoke. "I shall offer the services of myself and my army to further your efforts."

"Oh?" The Red woman's words had lost their edge; she seemed more comfortable, but still wary. "Then come with me, Prince of Blue. We shall discuss this in private." She then looked over the mass of people, and addressed them again. "Everyone, this meeting is over, for the time being. Take up your arms; we shall fight!"

The crowd cheered once again, and the villagers began to filter out of the square. After the last straggler had left the vicinity, the Red woman motioned for the Prince to follow her.

"This way." Her armor glinted in the late-afternoon sun as the two walked.

***

The leader of the makeshift army brought the Prince into a small building on the far side of town. The room was simple; only a long, rectangular table sat in the center, with one chair on each side.

"Please, sit down." She said politely.

He nodded, and the two sat at opposite ends of the table.

"So tell me… why do you really wish to involve your country in this war? I'm sure you have some kind of ulterior motive."

"You would be correct." He replied. There was no point in hiding the truth from this woman. "I have also come before you because I seek revenge. As you know, the Princess of Yellow was responsible for the fire in the Green Country, but that wasn't the only evil thing she did that day. The Princess ordered someone to kill the person I loved. In the end, my dear sister died as well." He had no choice but to leave out the details of his sister's passing, but still felt a wave of guilt sweep over him.

"You had a sister?"

"She was my half-sister, actually. You see, my father had an affair with a servant. He disowned his own daughter to hide his sins; he completely erased her existence." It felt good to finally tell the truth; it was something he owed to his sister.

"How tragic…" She murmured sadly. "I believe your story; I will give you my trust." She said after it had been silent for a moment.

"Thank you." He replied. "What plans have been formulated for the battle?"

"We will lay siege to the Yellow Kingdom after nightfall in two days. That should be enough time for your army to travel here and rest for a bit, correct?"

"Yes, that should be plenty of time."

"Good." The Red woman responded as she rose from her chair. "Will you accompany me to the town square? I will have to inform everyone of these new developments."

"As you wish."

***

After all the members of the makeshift army had gathered, their leader began to address them.

"My good people, I have an important announcement to make!" Her clear voice resonated throughout the square. "The Prince of Blue is now our ally! I have found him to be trustworthy. His army will join us in our battle two days from now."

The crowd cheered once again; their morale had escalated to a new high.

"Be sure to finish your preparations by sundown tomorrow! Here's to the success of our mission!"

Her words were met with more excited cries, and the Prince's smile. Perhaps things could finally be resolved…


	7. Shadow of Blue: Part Seven

At last, it was sundown on the second day. The Prince of Blue had been able to convince the majority of his father's soldiers to join him in battle, and they had arrived in the Red Village the day before. Now, the entire makeshift army stood in the town square; the clinking of armor and weapons mingled with hushed whispers. Then, it became completely silent; all of the people stood at attention as the Prince and their leader walked through the crowd to the square's center platform.

"Please, lend us your ears! We are ready to march; all preparations have been made. We just wish to go over the plan one final time."

"Everyone shall be split into two groups that will travel to the Yellow Kingdom on separate paths." The Prince continued the speech from where the Red lady mercenary had left off. "By doing this, we can preserve the element of surprise. After all of the guards have been taken care of, we will swarm the castle."

"We've learned that the castle's defenses are weak. It seems that the Yellow Princess believes that no one would dare to confront her, but we shall prove her wrong!"

The people in the crowd raised their weapons, and hollered their approval.

"Please split into your assigned groups and take up formation! We shall be victorious!" The Prince's words inspired more loud cheering. Soon, it would all be over.

***

In silence, she followed her brother's section of the army as they trekked to the Yellow Kingdom under the cover of darkness. They were very close now; the muted glow of the castle's lanterns was visible in the distance. Being that there was no one to speak with, she had gone through the majority of the journey deep in thought.

After death, she had awoken to find an unfamiliar being standing before her. "Where am I…?" She asked, confused.

"You are at the gates of Paradise, my child."

"Paradise…" The blue-haired woman was stunned; this place truly existed

"Your life was so full of pain; your very existence was erased… A kind, selfless person such as you deserves to be here. This is a place where you will no longer know suffering. However, there is something you must do before the gates will open."

"What would that be?"

"That is something I cannot tell you." The being paused for a moment, but then continued. "Your spirit will be returned to earth until you can complete this task. Keep in mind that you will now be only a visitor to the world you once called home; no one will be able to see or hear you."

"I understand." She replied quietly.

"Before you go, there is something I must tell you: Your brother survived."

"He's still alive? Thank goodness…"

"Thanks to your bandages and his bad aim, he did not die. Now, you must leave; there is no time to lose. I wish you the best of luck."

And with those last words, her eyes fluttered open. After taking in her surroundings, she realized that she was lying down next to her own grave…

***

She had a feeling that the key to her final obligation sat in wait somewhere in the Yellow Kingdom; her borrowed time on earth would soon draw to a close. As her mind settled back into reality, the sounds of two shrill battle cries resonated from opposite directions: One emanated from her brother's throat, while the other came from the woman of Red. The fight had begun.

There were more guards than expected, but it mattered not; the makeshift army charged with weapons at the ready. And then, chaos. Arrows whizzed through the air, previously clean blades became covered in blood as they cut through flesh; this was the harsh reality of war.

She could do nothing but watch as people from both sides were killed… She looked on helplessly as her brother and the Red mercenary fought their way through the opposing forces, somehow managing to stay alive… She wished that she could lend them her strength, but had no power to give. Then a confrontation: The leaders of the army found themselves back to back, surrounded by seven guards. It was a position that no soldier wanted to find himself in; it was a situation that generally resulted in death. Suddenly, the Prince moved his foot backwards, and lightly tapped the heel of the woman's armor. It must have been some kind of signal: The two warriors leapt into action only split seconds later. Four of the Yellow Kingdom's guards tasted the cold steel of a blade before the others had a chance to react. Two of the remaining guards went for the Prince, who in turn blocked their swords with his own. Using an immense amount of power, the Prince of Blue forced the other men's swords upwards, creating a window of opportunity. Seizing this chance, he went in for the kill. He stabbed the first guard in the stomach, and withdrew the blade just in time to block another attack. This time, he completely disarmed the second guard, and went for the neck. A severed head dropped to the ground moments later.

And that was it; she couldn't bear to watch any longer. The though of the blood that now stained her brother's hands sent chills shooting up her spine. Fear drove her to take refuge in the castle, but this place also reeked of chaos. Panic-stricken servants, maids, and other workers all clamored to some sort of entrance. She assumed that it was an underground escape route.

It was then that the memory of a certain young man came flooding back to her. Had he been able to escape? No, he wouldn't have abandoned the Princess to save himself. The blue-haired woman finally decided that she would find him, and walked through the halls until she came upon the throne room.

"Princess, please switch clothes with me." A faint male voice begged from inside the room.

"But-"

"I will take your place so you can escape."

"Brother, I-"

"Please, just trust me. Everything will be fine. We're twins; no one will notice."

"…O-okay." The female voice replied, as if accepting that nothing could change her brother's mind.

She stood there for a few moments, too stunned to do anything else. After taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, she phased through the door. The Princess was already dressed in the servant's clothes, and laced up an unfamiliar pair of shoes while her brother pulled on a regal looking dress. The two siblings then fixed each other's hair; yellow locks were clipped to the side and brought back into a ponytail. Now, the switch was complete.

"Hurry; you must go before they storm the castle." The boy said as he led his sister to the door.

"Thank you…" She murmured as she looked at her brother one final time before running out of the room. He would never know that tears had begun to form in her eyes as she escaped.

The blond servant took a seat on the throne after his sister had vanished from view. He could only wait patiently for the rebel army to come and capture him, and pray for the Princess' safety.

It was silent for a long time. Neither servant spoke a single word, though there were many things she wished she could say to him. She could, at least, keep him company, though he could not see her. The blue-haired woman walked mournfully to the young man's side and stood there; a sullen expression flitted across her peaceful face.


	8. Shadow of Blue: Part Eight

Finally, the waiting was over; the Prince of Blue and the Red mercenary forced down the door to the throne room, and ran inside. He stayed near the entryway to act as a guard, while she went to capture the Princess.

"Why?" The Red woman asked, grabbing the Princess' shoulders and shaking her.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill him?"

The Princess smirked, and then replied. "He was such a disrespectful man. He needed to be taught a lesson."

It was then that the leader of the rebelling army realized something; this was not truly the Princess. She saw that this was the servant, masquerading as his sister, but she would tell no one. Someone would have to die and repent for the Princess' sins. She bound the girl's hands behind her back, and pulled her up forcefully. "Come with me. You will face your fate."

The Princess did not struggle as she was led out of the room.

***

The execution was set for three o' clock in the afternoon. As the time drew nearer, people began to gather in the town square.

Two men secured the Princess' head in the guillotine, and the girl did not protest as they did so. She looked out at the crowd with an unreadable expression on her face: The blue-haired woman couldn't help but wonder what thoughts ran through the servant's head at a time like this. She had stayed at his side the entire time, not wanting to leave the poor boy alone.

Then, one of the two executioners stepped forward and unrolled a piece of parchment. "Hear ye, hear ye, all who have gathered here! You shall bear witness to the death of a sinner of the highest degree; soon, the tyrant Princess will be no more!"

Cheering radiated throughout the crowd, and the air was thick with anticipation; the people would no longer be oppressed by their evil ruler. Finally, they could be free, and cast off the chains that bound them.

Suddenly, the large clock tower began to chime. Everyone fell silent, and turned their gazes to the Princess.

"Oh," she said, "it's time for tea." Those were the servant's last words before the blade came down upon his neck, forever separating his head from his body. It landed in the basket below the guillotine with a thud.

Though fresh tears streamed from the blue-haired woman's eyes, the others hollered their excitement and approval. She simply could not understand why the execution of an innocent person could bring such joy.

"Why are you crying?" A familiar voice asked.

She could not manage a reply through her sobs.

"Please, do not weep…"

It was then that she turned around and saw the blond servant standing before her. "It's you…" Finally, it dawned on her: She realized what her last earthly obligation was. Her final duty was to escort this young man to the gates of Paradise. She was to prevent this boy from wandering earth as a lost soul for eternity.

"I was wondering…" He began quietly, "why are you here?"

"That… is a long story."

"Oh, I see."

Still crying softly, she pulled the blond servant into an embrace. "Now that everything is over, would you… still want to be my friend?"

"Of course," he replied, his voice muffled, "though I'm not sure why-"

"Don't you see? We are very similar, you and I."

"Even after everything I've done?"

"It doesn't matter; it never did."

"Thank you…" He whispered.

The two stood there for a few moments in silence before she spoke again.

"Will you come with me?" She asked.

"To where?"

"We shall go to Paradise."

"Paradise? Do I really deserve-?"

"Please, do not speak in such a manner. Of course you deserve to go there. All of the things you did… they were for your sister. In the end, you even gave your life for her…" She let out a sigh, and looked directly into the young man's eyes. "Will you come with me?" She held out her right hand, and waited for an answer.

He nodded, and took her outstretched hand. "I'll go, but… aren't you… going to miss your brother?"

"…Yes, but I know that someday, we will meet again. I no longer belong in this word. That is something I must accept." Her voice trailed off, and she scanned the crowd in an attempt to find the Prince.

"You love him, don't you?"

Her face flushed red. "H-how did you…?"

He giggled softly, but said nothing.

Finally, her gaze rested on her brother's face. He was smiling… At least she had been able to see it one last time…

"Well, are you ready to go?" She inquired, turning back to the young man beside her.

"Yes." He replied, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Are you scared?"

"…Just a little."

Then, a brilliant white light appeared before them. It was more beautiful than anything they had ever laid eyes on. After exchanging glances, the two stepped forward, and disappeared into the brilliant radiance of the gateway to Paradise.

_**And so ends the tale of the Shadow of Blue.**_


	9. Shadow of Blue: A Happy Ending

This chapter is an alternate ending for the story. Please keep in mind that the events in this chapter happen right after the normal ending. Thank you very much for reading, reviewing, and sticking with Shadow of Blue until the very end.

* * *

_**Shadow of Blue: A Happy Ending**_

Still holding hands, the two servants found themselves standing before a set of golden gates. They were open now, and seemed to beckon them inside.

"My children, I am glad that you have finally returned." The being that the blue-haired woman had met during her first visit to this place stood just beyond the gates. "Thank you for your help." The being spoke again after turning to the woman. "Since you completed that task for me, I shall reward you.

"There's really no need-"

"I insist. I will let you return to earth for one day. In this time, you are allowed to resolve one bit of unfinished business that you may have. However, your friend may not come with you."

"It's okay," said the blond boy after seeing her concerned expression. "You should go."

"But you'll be alone…" She murmured softly.

"I'll be fine." He replied. "Don't worry about me."

She looked at him, and her deep blue eyes expressed her boundless gratitude. "Thank you…"

"Before you go, I must remind you that this journey will be much like your first; no one will be able to see or hear you."

She nodded, signaling that she understood.

"And now, you shall depart."

She closed her eyes, and felt herself falling down to earth.

***

After what seemed like an eternity, her eyes fluttered open, and she gazed upon the familiar scenery of the Blue Kingdom's castle. She felt at home, but knew that she no longer belonged here.

The blue-haired servant moved with purpose as she passed through walls until she found herself in the room she once occupied. It looked exactly the same, save for the layer of dust that had settled on her belongings. Her eyes then focused on something that was sitting on the piano bench: It was the music box that she had made for her brother. At last, she knew what she must do…

***

The Prince walked through the castle's halls with a sullen expression on his face. He had avenged his sister and the woman he loved, but now felt empty. For those few days he had lived for revenge, but after everything had ended, he found that his life lacked meaning…

Suddenly, something snapped him out of his thoughts. A melody had begun to play in the distance, stopping the Prince in his tracks. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard…

As if in a trance, he followed the sound until he came upon his sister's room. He pressed his left ear to the door; the music seemed to be coming from within… Tentatively, he reached out and turned the doorknob. Upon entering, he saw an ornately carved wooden box sitting on the bench of the grand piano that he had given her. The lid was open, and the melody seemed to emanate from it. As he walked towards the box, he noticed a piece of parchment paper attached to the top. He took it, and as he read, tears began to pool in his eyes.

_Dearest Brother,_

_Please accept this music box as a token of my gratitude. I owe you so much for your kindness, and I am afraid that I may not be able to repay you. However, I can at least offer my thanks for all that you have done for me, and work hard to preserve your happiness._

_ Yuiko_

As he read, the Prince of Blue could imagine his sister carefully writing each word with her favorite feather pen… I was almost surreal, knowing that the person who had written this letter was dead.

He was crying now, and she desperately wished that she could wipe away his tears.

"Sister, how could I have been so foolish? You're gone because of me… Why is it only now that I understand?" He fell to his knees, the letter still in his hands. "Your devotion to me… it wasn't just loyalty, was it sister? I realize now that it was love…"

Her face flushed scarlet; he had finally learned the truth. But what would he do with this knowledge? She felt dirty for harboring this forbidden love for her brother. She felt guilty for keeping a taboo thing such as this locked inside of her heart.

"If only I had realized sooner… Maybe if I had looked to my own heart I would have seen… Sister, maybe I was just oblivious all along, but I see now. I've loved you for all of these years. God, I wish I wish you could hear me, but I know you cannot. I felt when you left this world; you had stayed by my side even after death…"

By this point, the blue-haired woman was crying as well. She was overjoyed, but the moment was bittersweet; she now knew that he had loved her all along, but there was no way for them to be together. They belonged to separate worlds. But such was fate; cruel and unforgiving.

"I want to tell you how much I love you… I want to comfort you and wipe away your tears…" She whispered. "I wish that I could be with you." The woman knelt down beside her brother, and looked deep into his eyes. "If only…" Gingerly, she reached out to touch his hands with her own.

And then, something strange happened. As soon as their hands met, she began to materialize bit by bit. Her prayers had been answered.

"Sister?" The Prince asked, unable to believe his eyes.

"Yes?"

It's really you… You've returned… but how?"

"I do not know."

"Y-you heard all that I said, didn't you?"

She nodded.

Then, the Prince helped her up, and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you." He whispered. "I always have."

"And I you." She had hoped for this moment for a very long time; it was better than she'd dreamed.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me for all that I've done?"

"I was never angry with you; I couldn't ever be." She replied.

And then, he kissed her. It was a kiss more passionate than any he had bestowed upon another woman. In that moment, it was as if they were the only people in existence. The sun seemed to shine solely for them.

"Run away with me." The Prince said suddenly after they had broken for air and caught their breath.

She was taken aback by his words. "But what about the Kingdom?"

"It doesn't matter. Please," he begged. "will you come with me?"

"A-are you sure about this?"

"More sure than I've ever been of anything."

"Of course I'll go with you."

"I'm glad." He replied, relief evident in his voice. "Let's pack our things. We'll leave at nightfall."

"What will we do about money?"

"I'll take care of that." He replied as he hurried out of the room. He had stored money in a secret place since childhood, and now it could be put to good use.

Perhaps the two could have the happy ending they so desired.

***

It wasn't long before nightfall came, blanketing the world in darkness. The moon was full, and it illuminated the vast sky. Even the stars seemed to shine more brightly than usual, casting their heavenly light down upon the earth.

The Prince and his sister had packed lightly, and walked to the stables in silence, hand in hand. Suddenly, something caught her attention, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is something wrong?" He inquired.

"I- it's gone…" She stammered.

"What's gone?"

"Look…" The blue-haired woman pointed to the spot where her grave had once been. It had indeed vanished; grass grew where there had once been a mound of dirt.

"…I suppose it make sense though."

"Yes, you're right." He looked back to his sister before speaking again. "We should get going."

She nodded, and the two entered the stables. They had decided to take only one horse, so they would not be separated during their journey. She saddled up their favorite jet black steed, and he helped her onto its back before climbing on himself. He then grabbed the reins, and directed the horse to the castle's main gates.

"And where do you thing you're going?"

The blue-haired siblings both recognized the voice; it belonged to their father, the King. They had been caught.

"We're leaving this place." The Prince retorted after jumping off of the horse to confront his father.

"I will not allow it! You have a responsibility to this Kingdom."

"You have no power over me. I've forsaken you and this Kingdom, just as you rejected my sister!"

"I won't tolerate such disrespect!" The King yelled, seething in anger. He glared at his son, eyes brimming with icy hatred, and drew his sword. "I warned you not to speak to me in such a manner once before, did I not? Now you will suffer the consequences!"

"You aim to kill your own son? Ha! I'd like to see you try!" The Prince unsheathed his own blade, and readied himself for battle.

Unable to contain his rage any longer, the King charged forward, leading with his sword. The Prince blocked his attack, but was pushed back by his father's brute strength. In an attempt to disarm his son, the ruler of the Blue Kingdom tried to swing his sword upward. The Prince was not going to fall for such a trick. His father had taught him how to swordfight; he knew all about his father's tactics. He jumped backwards to dodge, and then moved his blade into a lower position before running at his father. The two swords met once again: One was powered by hatred, while love fueled the other. Using an immense amount of power, the Prince was able to force his father back. Taking advantage of this small window of opportunity, he ran behind the King and knocked him to the ground. To render his attacker harmless, the Prince crushed his father's hand under his boot, and kicked the fallen sword away.

"It's over. I have won." He said, putting his own weapon back in its sheath. "Leave us be, or I will have no choice but to kill you."

"You would kill your own father?" The King mocked.

"Just as you would have murdered me."

"Hmph. Get out of my sight."

The Prince turned to see his sister leading the horse to him, and he went to her.

Still on the ground, the King smirked; it wasn't over yet. He pulled himself up, grabbed his sword, and went for his son's neck.

"Look out!" The blue-haired woman cried as she cracked the reins. The horse broke into a sprint, and reached the Prince in a matter of seconds. As the horse ran onward, she reached out and took his hand. Willpower and adrenaline surged through her, and she was able to hoist him up onto their jet black steed before the King could strike. Once they were a safe distance away, she directed the mare to turn around. It then sped off, leaving the castle in its wake.

"I will have my revenge upon you both!" The King hollered. But his words fell on deaf ears.

"Brother, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm just fine, thanks to you." He replied with a smile. "I think the last of our troubles are over. We're finally free."

"I hope so. Have you given any thought as to where we should go?"

"Not really." He admitted. "Let's just go somewhere far away from here. As long as we're together, it really doesn't matter where we end up."

"I couldn't agree more."

And the two rode off into the darkness, never once looking back.

***

"I wanted to apologize to you." The blue-haired woman said to the blond servant sitting across from her. "I've gone and left you all alone…"

"You don't need to be sorry." He replied.

"Well, then let me thank you. I know that you had something to do with my rebirth."

"…I was watching the two of you through a window to earth that the Guardian of Paradise had created. Everything seemed to play out so tragically… I wanted you to have a happy ending, just like in a fairy tale. The Guardian told me of the things that happened in your lifetime, and even after death; we both agreed that you deserved a second chance."

"I am in your debt." She paused for a moment, and looked as if she were pondering something. "Will you be allowed to return to earth as well?"

"I don't think so."

"But you deserve a second chance too!"

"Even if I could go back, what would I have to live for?"

"…I wouldn't know." She murmured. "However, if by some chance you are able to return, you are always welcome to stay with us."

"But wouldn't that cause problems for you? Your brother believes that the Princess was killed. What would happen if he found out that she's still alive?"

"I think he would understand. Your sister has changed since that day; I can sense it."

"Was she there?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. She stayed behind and saw everything. I'm not sure where she is now though. Do you know?"

"No." The young man shook his head sadly.

"Oh, I see. Maybe I'll run into her someday…"

"If you ever see her, could you give her a message for me?"

"Of course."

"Please tell her that I'm not angry. I don't want her to carry the burden of guilt any longer. …I really miss her too."

"I'll remember." She assured him.

"…Thank you." He stood up before speaking once more. "I must leave, but I will visit you again."

"I'll be waiting."

"Goodbye." He waved, and she waved back until he disappeared.

***

It was a few weeks later, and the blue-haired siblings had finally settled in a small port town. Here, no one knew of their identities or relation to each other; they could live happily together without attracting the disapproving stares of their neighbors. In fact, he had proposed to her after they moved into their new house. The diamond ring around her finger was originally something he had intended to give to the woman from the Green Country, but she didn't mind. That, and everything else, was behind them now.

They both had the day off from their jobs, and had decided to do some shopping in the market place, which was located very close to the beach. The two walked hand in hand as they looked through the various groceries and wares that the merchants had to offer. The few things they bought were carefully placed in a wicker basket that she carried in her free hand.

Suddenly, she stopped walking.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just realized that there's something I need to do." She replied. "Would you hold the basket for a bit? I'll only be a few minutes."

"Of course. Do you want me to wait for you?" He inquired after taking the basket from her.

"You don't need to; I'll catch up with you after I've finished." She called as she ran towards the beach.

***

A young woman stood on the yellow sand and looked out to the vast, blue ocean. Her blond hair was clipped back, and it blew in the cool breeze; regret and sadness clouded her eyes.

"Um, excuse me…"

Startled, she turned around to see a blue-haired woman standing behind her. "…Yes?"

"Would you talk with me for a few minutes?" She asked politely.

"Sure."

"What I am about to tell you may sound strange, but I hope you will believe me. I know who you are, and I come to you with a message from your brother."

The Princess was stunned. How could this woman know of her identity? Moreover, how did she come to carry a message from her deceased brother? "Y-you haven't told anyone about me, have you?" She stammered.

"No, and I promise you that I will keep your secret."

"Thank you."

"Your brother wanted me to tell you that he is not angry with you. He has no desire for you to carry the heavy burden of guilt. He told me that he misses you dearly. That is the message he asked me to relay to you."

"H-how? Why do you know these things?"

"Your brother and I met one another once, and we reunited in death. I was reborn, and he appeared before me soon after."

"How is something like that possible?" She asked quietly.

"Even I am not entirely sure." She paused for a moment, but then continued to speak. "…Do you believe me?"

"I do." The Princess whispered. "Please, if you see him again, would you thank him for me, and tell him that I miss him too? If you will tell him how sorry I am, I would be grateful."

"I could do that."

Then, both women looked to the ocean, and saw something that would remain in their memories forever: They saw the blond servant standing at the water's edge. The young man smiled, and was gone.

"I think he heard everything that you said." The blue-haired woman murmured.

The blond Princess nodded; tears now flowed from her eyes.

"Please, do not cry. He wouldn't want you to be sad."

"I know, but I can't help it…" She sobbed.

"Everything will be fine."

"I hope so…"

"I must leave now, but please, promise me that you'll be okay."

"I-I promise… Will you speak with me again sometime?" The Princess asked as the blue-haired woman began to walk back towards the town.

"Of course." She replied with a smile.

_**And so, the tale of the Shadow of Blue comes to a close. **_

_The Prince and his sister lived happily together, and the Princess found comfort in her friendship. The blond servant was never able to return to earth, but always watched over the Princess and his friend. He patiently waited for them to join him in Paradise._

_**The End**_


End file.
